Monster
by Feilyn
Summary: White skin, pure as silk, stretched over a fluttering blue pulse. A trapped butterfly, one might say if one weren’t Kiryu Zero and about as poetic as a stick.


_All right! This is my first ever Vampire Knight fic. I, uih…kindaforgotherbirthday and this is a part of my penance. I have to force her into asking for something, actually, she's ridiculously forgiving. Anyway, she wanted Zero so by god I wrote Zero. I hope you enjoy!_

xXx

White skin, pure as silk, stretched over a fluttering blue pulse. A trapped butterfly, one might say if one weren't Kiryu Zero and about as poetic as a stick.

Yuki twists her head, marring that perfect image with a smile so wide it hurts his eyes. "Zero-kun! Hurry _up!_"

"Hn."

He sweeps past her, plastering some sort of blank look on his face in the hope that she won't notice his eyes sliding to the side, taking in that pale stretch of neck again.

Zero shudders.

_Weak._

"Nyah!" The pitter-patter of small feet. "Zero! Now you're going too fast! Slow _down_."

He speeds up. He's not entirely sure who he's running away from, but he gets the feeling he's not moving fast enough to get away.

"Hah!"

There's something clinging to his back, and he's pretty damn certain what it is.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"Get off me," he growls, shrugging the girl off. She thumps to the ground and he knows she's pouting even though he's not looking at her. For an instant there, with her chest pressed up against him he could feel…

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Zero brutally thrusts the shudder down this time, knowing she's close enough to see it. Glancing away from her, he holds out his hand and hauls her to her feet.

"Come on," he mutters. "We're going to be late."

She prances past him again – what's got her in such a good mood anyway? – and he _knows_ he shouldn't let her be in front of him when that goddamned vein is pulsating, circulating her lifeblood and making that white throat look, _be_ so enticing and all he wants is to rip, tear, _drink—_

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

"Guh," he says, and 'guh' isn't a word but he says it anyway because really, what else can you expect when you're clutching at your own throat and stumbling to the ground.

_Weak._

_Failure._

"Zero?"

He can hear the frown in her voice. By the time she's turned to him though, he's already struggled to his feet and her hair is covering that vein.

He looks at the ground. He can't face her, not now. He wonders why he ever thought he could.

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

There's a small hand on his shoulder and he's pretty damn certain who it belongs to.

"Zero-kun?" The hand cups his cheek, guiding his face up. He's powerless against that touch.

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

"Are you hungry?" She gathers her hair to one side, tilts her head to side and his eyes are immediately drawn to that long, sloping neck. Inadvertently, he licks his lips.

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

She smiles at him. He hates that smile; it makes him think that everything will be all right and he'll never have to worry about anything ever again. It's a _lie_, but he knows Yuki doesn't think so.

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

"Krsch…" A sound that is no sound escapes as he tries desperately to tear his eyes away from…that…from…

What? What was he…what…

"It's fine, really." Out of the corner or his eye he sees her lips moving and he can hear the sound, but the two aren't connecting.

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

"I don't m—"

Whatever she was going to say is cut off with a low cry as he lunges. There is no thinking, no _stopping_, just _Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dum_, and the sweet hot liquid filling his mouth.

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dum_

_Ba-dum…_

_Ba-dum…_

_Ba…dum…_

"Ze…ro…kun…"

It's the sound of his name that shocks him back to reality and the soft moan that comes afterwards which causes him to rip away. Yuki sways for a moment and Zero, too disorientated and hyped up, does not notice fast enough.

She folds slowly, gracelessly to the ground.

_Ba…dum…ba…dum…ba…dum._

"No…" He catches sight of himself in a window. Eyes wild and _red_, crimson staining his mouth and slipping down his own throat. It is his turn to drop to the ground.

"I would kill you where you lie if she didn't love you so."

Kuran Kaname.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Zero shudders, rolling on to his stomach and trying to cough up the blood, cursing his body for not rejecting the substance as a flash of white enters his vision, stooping to pick up Yuki's inert body.

He freezes at the boot on his neck.

"Do not waste her sacrifice. Or I may find myself disregarding her wishes."

The footsteps fade away quickly and Zero is left alone, face pressed despairingly to the unforgiving stone.

_Weak._

_Failure._

_Monster._

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dum._

xXx

_Ah…poor Zero-kun. There's really not much hope for him, is there?_


End file.
